


Yeah, I Want You

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Junmyeon confesses to a not-so-drunk Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story takes place in 2013. Yifan retells it in How I Met Your Father.

Joonmyeon really likes raspberry vodka. Joonmyeon’s also small and light.

Raspberry vodka doesn’t like Joonmyeon very much, but Yifan enjoys the effect. Joonmyeon’s face is bright red and there’s a smile plastered on his face that makes Yifan smile too.

They came in a group, with his sister Amber, her husband Henry, Yifan’s friend Mi, and a few other people that Amber and Henry knew. Yifan had met Joonmyeon a few times before, the first time at Amber’s wedding. Recently, he and Joonmyeon had run into each other at a café and ended up spending the afternoon together.

And now Joonmyeon is smiling like an idiot at Yifan. He saunters over, his gait a little off-center as he takes the seat next to Yifan at the bar.

“Hi,” he says cutely.

“Hi,” Yifan smiles. Joonmyeon has a great face, and the skinny jeans he’s wearing today accentuate his curves just right.

“Yifan,” Joonmyeon says, putting his elbow on the bar and trying unsuccessfully to rest his head in his hand several times before he actually manages to do it right. “Can you buy me some more raspberry vodka? It’s tasty.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Joonmyeon,” Yifan chuckles, taking a sip of his own beer. Yifan sticks to beer now, rather than hard liquor, because he’d had a really bad night once in college that had decreased his tolerance significantly.

And besides, now he’ll remember how adorable Joonmyeon tonight is while Joonmyeon will have no clue.

“But Yifan,” Joonmyeon whines like a child, “I’m thirsty and it’s tasty.”

“How about some water?” Yifan offers.

“I want vodka,” Joonmyeon whines again. Then his smile returns. “Yifan, please? Bbuing bbuing?” He makes silly motions with his hands beside his scarlet face, but Yifan just shakes his head.

“Joonmyeon, how about you—”

“Yifan, you’re so hot,” Joonmyeon muses, and Yifan pauses to look at him. He’s always heard that alcohol loves to make people tell the truth.

So if Joonmyeon’s being truthful, a little truth from Yifan couldn’t hurt either.

“You’re hot, too,” Yifan says. Joonmyeon’s smile grows.

“And your lips look like raspberry vodka. Do they taste like raspberry vodka? Let me taste, Yifan,” Joonmyeon says, reaching up for Yifan’s face.

“You’re drunk,” Yifan says, evading Joonmyeon’s hand.

“No, I’m not,” Joonmyeon whines. “I’m not drunk, I don’t get drunk.”

“You’re drunk,” Yifan says again. Joonmyeon pushes his lips into a little moue.

“Just kiss me. It’s just kissing; there’s no harm in that. Kiss me, Yifan.” And Yifan is so, so tempted. He knows he shouldn’t, but nobody’s watching them. It’s just a kiss—Joonmyeon won’t remember it in the morning and Yifan can have his way now.

So he leans in and presses his lips to Joonmyeon’s. Joonmyeon quickly opens his mouth, and Yifan wants to laugh. Joonmyeon reeks of alcohol, his tongue tasting like raspberry and vodka. Joonmyeon’s tongue sloppily enters Yifan’s mouth, licking everywhere and sucking on Yifan’s tongue. Yifan pulls away, and Joonmyeon pouts.

“Am I a bad kisser?” Joonmyeon asks, and his eyes look so pitiful.

“When you’re drunk you are,” Yifan laughs. “Maybe we can try again when you’re sober.”

“You wouldn’t like me when I’m sober—not that I’m drunk now,” he adds quickly, his words slurring together. “I’m boring when I’m sober. You wouldn’t like me.”

“You’d be surprised,” Yifan smiles, but Joonmyeon doesn’t seem to hear him as he points to the ceiling. Yifan looks up, but Joonmyeon just gasps.

“It’s the Spice Girls!” Joonmyeon cries, jumping out of his seat and facing Yifan.

Much to Yifan’s surprise, Joonmyeon starts dancing, and his dancing is horrendous. Yifan laughs as he watches Joonmyeon blow kisses at Yifan, as he winks. He starts trying body rolls, which Yifan is sure would be sexy if Joonmyeon wasn’t plastered drunk. He points to Yifan, and finally he ambles back up when the song fades, standing in front of Yifan and leaning in, expecting another kiss.

“What was that?” Yifan says instead, looking at the smaller man in amusement.

“My confession to you,” Joonmyeon says easily, leaning against Yifan’s chest. “I confessed to you!”

“Okay,” Yifan laughs. “Thank you.”

“Let’s kiss again,” Joonmyeon says, and Yifan obliges him quickly, this time not opening his lips for Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon doesn’t seem to care, though. He just looks up at Yifan intently. “I want to sleep with you tonight.”

“Joonmyeon, no, you’re drunk,” Yifan says.

“No I’m not,” Joonmyeon replies again, but Yifan just smiles.

“I’ll bring you to my apartment then,” Yifan says, and Joonmyeon nods vigorously. Yifan says goodbye to the others in their group, and he leaves with not just a few winks from his friends. He rolls his eyes at them, because there’s no way he’d do anything to Joonmyeon when he was this drunk.

They take a taxi to Yifan’s apartment, and Joonmyeon falls asleep during the ride. He leans on Yifan’s shoulder, and Yifan takes a look. Joonmyeon is absolutely adorable.

“Joonmyeon,” he says when they arrive, “wake up. We’re here.”

“Carry me,” Joonmyeon whines.

“I can’t,” Yifan laughs. “Come on, you can sleep when we get inside.” Joonmyeon trudges into the building with Yifan, into the elevator, and once the doors close, he presses himself up against Yifan’s tall frame.

“I want you,” he says slowly. Yifan places a quick kiss on his lips.

“I know,” he replies quietly. “But not tonight.” The elevator dings and they get out on Yifan’s floor, Yifan unlocking his door and entering his apartment.

He gives Joonmyeon a cup of water, shows him the bathroom and changes him into a t-shirt and a pair of too-large boxers that hang loose on Joonmyeon’s slim hips.

“Sleep with me,” Joonmyeon pleads after Yifan offers him his bed.

“Joonmyeon, I can’t,” Yifan says. “You’re drunk.”

“You have to make sure that I don’t die in my sleep. Sleep with me,” Joonmyeon says, and Yifan is surprised to think that Joonmyeon maybe has a point.

In any case, he can’t resist just how sexy Joonmyeon looks in Yifan’s clothes.

“Okay, fine,” Yifan says, “but no inappropriateness, okay?”

“Fine,” Joonmyeon says. They both climb into Yifan’s bed, and it’s small. Yifan has to hug Joonmyeon close so that he doesn’t fall off.

Joonmyeon nuzzles into Yifan’s chest.

“Yifan,” Joonmyeon says quietly, “let’s get married and adopt ten boys.”

“Okay,” Yifan laughs, and in a matter of minutes, Joonmyeon is fast asleep.

Yifan can’t wait to get up in the morning and see how Joonmyeon reacts to all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt fill that was essentially the summary of this story and [this picture](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a414e9c6gw1e37yyy1tz9g.gif).


End file.
